


All Over Again

by brokenhighways



Series: Dear No. 26 [6]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: 2016 US Presidential Election, American Politics, M/M, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8539831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenhighways/pseuds/brokenhighways
Summary: The guys and their friends react to the 2016 US Presidential Election.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, America. What have you done? 
> 
> Anyway, I just wanted to add a little humour to the proceedings and get back into writing after taking a little break.

Danneel to [GROUP]

You're all (except for Jensen) invited to my post-Trump win apocalypse party. Bring lots of booze. 

Jensen to Danneel

You coulda just left my name off the text. 

Danneel to Jared

Kindly inform Jensen that I'm not speaking to him for the next four years. 

Jared to Jensen

What's going on with you and Danneel?

Jensen to Jared 

She isn't talking to anyone who didn't vote for Hillary.

Jared to Jensen

Oh. Wait, who DID you vote for?

Jensen to Jared 

Didn't we agree not to talk about this?

Jared to Jensen

Yeah...before Trump won and I had to deal with a bunch of kids who couldn't believe what happened. Now? I could do with some adult discussion about it all.

Jensen to Jared 

Damn. Well. Okay, fine, I voted for Hillary. But only because you probably would have flipped out had I voted for Jill Stein. My conscience got to me. 

Jared to Jensen

Lol! You are the least green person I know. I think Stevie Wonder probably recycles better than you do. Why on earth would you vote for her?

Jensen to Jared 

It's called a protest vote. Duh! Also Gary Johnson irked me somehow. 

Jared to Jensen

You're an idiot. I'm glad you at least came to your senses. :)

Jensen to Jared 

Fat lot of good it did.

Jared to Jensen

Yeah. Anyway, now you can tell Danneel and we can all get drunk and feel sorry for ourselves. 

Jensen to Jared 

No way. I just spent the last three weeks boasting about how voting 3rd party was the smart way to do it. If words gets out that I voted for Hillary, I will never live it down. 

Jared to Jensen

You're kidding, right? No one cares at this point. 

Jensen to Jared 

Oh, you'd be surprised! Who did you vote for anyway?

Jared to Jensen

Hillary. Duh. Celebrity Apprentice is the one reality show I could never get into, whereas the Monica Lewinsky scandal was pure entertainment. I went with my heart. 

Jensen to Jared 

LOL. Isn't it too soon to be joking?

Jared to Jensen

Probably, but we're all kind of powerless. It's like when they turn on the Christmas lights. The voters are the people switching them on. Whether or not there's electricity is beyond our control. At this point, humor is all we've got left. 

Jensen to Jared 

True that. Our future now lies in Trump's tiny hands. The jokes kinda write themselves. And in four years time, we're going to do this shit all over again. Yay!!

Jared to Jensen

I think Chad went to a protest last night. Of course, his main reason was to 'pick up chicks who need a strong shoulder to cry on'. 

Jensen to Jared 

Hell, maybe he should give Hillary a call. I'm sure she has several unused hall passes. 

Jared to Jensen

....that's a disturbing mental image. 

Jensen to Jared 

You don't think Chad has what it takes to be the Chad Michael Mayhem to Antony Weiner's Carlos Danger?

Jared to Jensen

Ugh, don't even talk about Wiener right now. That sad sack of shit is on my shitlist. 

Jensen to Jared 

Ha. He's probably sexting an octogenarian Trump supporter as we speak. 

Jared to Jensen

Ewww. Anyway, I will probably skip the party and hang with you. 

Jensen to Jared

You don't have to. I have a ton of work to get through. I kind of wish the apocalypse would get here already and save me from paperwork. 

Jared to Jensen

I feel like this is the one weekend where being sober is important. We all just need to mentally prepare for the shitstorm ahead. 

Jensen to Jared 

Hey, I didn't say anything about working while sober! 

Jared to Jensen

LOL. Besides, I think your mom is coming over tonight. To discuss some wedding...? 

Jensen to Jared 

Ugh. At least my aunt's third wedding is something to talk about. 

Jared to Jensen

Third?

Jensen to Jared 

Hey, it worked for Trump? The third one is the charm, right? Docile, mostly invisible and well versed in parroting back shit that someone else has said. Perfect spouse material. 

Jared to Jensen

I just got a dirty look in the teacher's conference room for laughing at that. 

Jensen to Jared 

:P In all seriousness, how do we get out of this thing with my mom?

Jared to Jensen

We can tell her that I tripped over Ninja again? I still have the bruises from the last time. 

Jensen to Jared 

The last time was this morning. You should look where you're going.

Jared to Jensen

Says the jackass that was attached to my mouth at the time. 

Jensen to Jared 

How was I supposed to know that you would trip BACKWARD? 

Jared to Jensen

I'm a klutz. You should take that into consideration at all times!

Jensen to Jared 

Lol, can't argue with that. :P

~

Chad to Jared 

Are you going to Danneel's party?

Jared to Chad

Nope. 

Chad to Jared

Me neither. There's only so much we can say about Trump. If I hear the phrase 'grab them by the pussy' one more time, I'm going to cry, buy twenty white vests and then cosplay as John McClane for the rest of my life. I, for one, am all Trumped out. I also have a hot date with Protest Chick. 

Jared to Chad

Uh...does she have a name? I'm not even touching the Die Hard reference. 

Chad to Jared 

I assume so. Haater.

Jared to Chad

Okay, so, what is it? 

Not a hater,if anything, I love myself too much to want to hear more. 

Chad to Jared 

I have no idea. 

Jared to Chad 

Not your best move, bro. 

Chad to Jared 

I've done worse. :P Yippee-ki-yay, motherfucker!

~

Jensen to Jared 

So, what do you want to do tonight? 

Jared to Jensen

We can watch a movie or something. You can pick. 

Jensen to Jared 

Cinderella Story? Freaky Friday? She's All That? Anything from a time when the world didn't seem like a colossal fuck up?

Jared to Jensen

I'm still trying to get past Cinderella Story. Who are you? Have we met before?

Jensen to Jared 

Lol, hey, my tastes are nuanced! 

Jared to Jensen

Says he who mostly watches CNN and NASCAR...

Jensen to Jared 

Fine, you pick the movie! 

Jared to Jensen

What about Cruel Intentions?

Jensen to Jared 

Noooooo! Ryan Philippe dies at the end. We need something fun! 

Jared to Jensen

Inception? 

Jensen to Jared 

You know what, I'll finally watch Games of Thrones with you. Just a few episodes to start with. 

Jared to Jensen

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jensen to Jared 

I'm going to regret this aren't I? 

Jared to Jensen 

Pfft, not a chance :P

~

Danneel to [GROUP]

So, are any of the rest of you coming, or is it just me and Sandy? 

Katie to Danneel

Aldis is busy. Jared is torturing Jensen with GoT. Chad is on a date with some poor unsuspecting girl, Chris is performing somewhere and I'm stuck at some dumb meeting with Rob's sister. 

Danneel to Katie

Dammit. Sandy keeps talking about the psychology of the election. Like I give a fuck???

Katie to Danneel

Good luck!! LOL. 

Jensen to Danneel

If I tell you that I voted for Hillary will you stop being mad at me and save me from this madness?

Danneel to Jensen 

Isn't watching Jared's show your way of doing something nice for him in the wake of this shitty week?

Jensen to Danneel

I made it through an entire season. That's enough to make him happy and get me laid. So, can I count on you to rescue me?

Danneel to Jensen 

Fine. You're lucky that we've been friends for so long. 

Jensen to Danneel

You know you love me! :P


End file.
